Coming Back
by Gabi
Summary: Literati Rory thinks she can make up with Jess after Sookie´s wedding, but maybe it´s not that simple Please R/R
1. Meeting Again

Pro: It starts after Rory kiss Jess. Rory is coming back from Washington. Jess is with Shane. When Rory comes back she break up with Dean. She hadn't talk with Jess since she came back, not until now...  
  
Chap 1- At Luke's  
  
Rory is reading on the counter when Jess goes fill her mug.  
  
"Hey", she said nervously.  
  
"Hey, how was Washington?"  
  
"Fine. Not much."  
  
"Okay", he says as he goes to other customers.  
  
"Hey, wait!", she says a little too anxious.  
  
"What?" he came back.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to talk to you...Hum, are you seeing someone?"  
  
"As the matter of the fact, yes, I am."  
  
"Oh", she says, she can't hide her disappointment, "I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah, we started dating after you went to Washington."  
  
"Jess, about what happened at Sookie's wedding..." she was trying to say something that was really hard to her, but he cut her off.  
  
"I know, you're sorry, you don't know what you're doing...don't worry Rory, I didn't say anything to anyone", he said with a little anger in his voice. He was mad at her because she gave him all hopes in the world and then took all them off just by saying 'Don't say a word!' If he didn't know her he would think they still had a chance, but with Rory those words meant, "I can't do that, I live my boyfriend. Please, don't tell him." That was what he thought.  
  
Rory seemed to be hurt, but she tried to hide it, unsuccessful. There were tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't give him this pleasure. She got up and taking a last sip of her coffee she said, "That wasn't what I was going to say, but it seems that you know everything, including what I think, so what can I say? Thanks Jess, for don't say a word to anyone." With that she went to the door as Miss Patty entered in the diner and sat at Babette's table and started, "Do you Know who broke up?" she asked answering her own question, "Rory and Dean! It seems that she told him that she didn't love him anymore, just like this..." she continued.  
  
But Jess stopped listen in this part. He closed his eyes and put his head on his hands. What he just had done?  
  
A/N: Hey people. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. That's too damn important to me! 


	2. Read my mind

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long. I swear it'll never happen again! Now, please r/r!!!  
  
  
  
Chap 2  
  
  
  
Rory went home running. When she came there she sat on the couch and started cry as she remembered all the moments she had with Jess, their kiss...and his last words.  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe he felt this way about her. She couldn't believe he thought she would regret their kiss or that he was with a girl, a girl that wasn't she. She was so disappointment and mad at him. But at the same time she missed him so much.  
  
  
  
She calm down herself and took a deep breath. She couldn't just stay that way because of him. Rory went to her room, made her homework and came back to couch to read. She waited Lorelai come home for hours and hours, but she never did. When was almost 8pm and she hadn't came back yet, Rory decided to call the Inn.  
  
  
  
"Independence Inn, speaking", Michael said with some hostility. "Hey, Michael, is my mom there?" " Yes, hold on", he passes the phone to Lorelai, "Your little creature."  
  
  
  
Lorelai grabs the phone, "Hey, baby, how are you?" "Fine. What are you doing at the Inn 'till this time?" "Oh, I had some problems with towels, keys, Michael and Sookie. Very complex. I think I'll go home by 11" "Okay. I'll go for a walk, read a little. I'll be home by 10:30" "Okay. Bye hun"  
  
  
  
Rory went to her shelf and picked Howl, and then she put on a coat and went for a walk. She ended sat on the bridge with Howl on her hands.  
  
  
  
"Do you mind if I sit?" a very familiar voice asked. She looked up and turned to face him. "Read my mind", was her answer. He sat next to her, looking the water and to her. 


	3. Sorry

Chap 3  
  
  
  
"So, you're reading Howl? What do you thought about my notes on the margin page?"  
  
"I thought you knew! Don't you know everything?" she said sarcastic.  
  
"Okay. Fair enough. But could you please stop it now?"  
  
"I don't know. Could I?"  
  
They stood there in silence for a little while, but it looked like was eternity.  
  
"I'm sorry about you and Dean", he said.  
  
That was when she realized the truth of why he was there. He knew that they weren't a couple anymore and he saw his chance. And for a second she was so happy. But then she remembered how bad he made her feel and decided to make it a little harder to him. Just to make him know what he did to her, just it.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry about. He was a great boyfriend."  
  
"But now he's not your boyfriend anymore."  
  
" I know, I told him that."  
  
" Yeah, but why do you did that?"  
  
She thought about the question. It isn't that she had any doubt about why, but she didn't want to give him this pleasure right now.  
  
So she answered him with another question, "So, how's Shane?"  
  
"Um. Good, I think", he said staring at the water. He didn't want to face her. He had totally forgot about Shane, and now she was a problem between him and Rory.  
  
"So, tell me more about her. How did you meet her? If you want we can share secrets about our love lives. I can tell you how were my first date with Dean. I mean, if you don't mind about me talking instead you reading my mind..."  
  
"Sorry, okay? I'm really sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you. I didn't mean anything I said. I just freaked out about you wanting to talk to me about the kiss. I thought I knew what you would say so I just tried to save me from some pain, okay?" he blurted out all of once.  
  
She stood quite. She felt sorry for him, because she could understand why he did what he did. But if he had gave her a chance nothing of this would had happened!  
  
He was a little ashamed. After he had said everything he had realizes how he'd opened himself to her. And her silence was killing him. He had to know if she forgave him or if she was just making him look like an idiot in front of her.  
  
  
  
A/N: You read...now guess what??? REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. Isn't sheShane, is she?

"You shouldn't had treated me like that", she said more soft.  
  
"I know", his voice was truly sorry.  
  
"So, how did you met her?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I knew her from school. She kind of asked me out and we started to date."  
  
He didn't know where it was going, but he would answer all her questions, trying to be as honest as he could.  
  
"Funny. I don't remember her. Is she knew?"  
  
"Yeah, she started two months after me."  
  
Rory stopped. She looked surprised.  
  
"Her name is Shane and she came to Stars Hollow School two months after you?"  
  
"Yeah", Jess responded trying to understand what was happening.  
  
Rory seemed shock. After took a deep breath and calm down herself she started, "Isn't she a blond girl with short hair, is she?"  
  
"Yeah", he said surprised, "Do you know her?"  
  
"Uh, no. I don't know her", Rory said a little defensively.  
  
The truth was that Rory had heard about Shane from Lane. When the girl came to Stars Hollow School Lane told Rory that she was a little 'experienced', or at least she seemed top be. And actually the 'little' was 'a lot'.  
  
She was always with the guys. Not that this was a problem. But when all girls hated her for stealing their boyfriends it started to be a problem.  
  
If she was Jess' girlfriend there was no chance to Rory compete with her. That was all she could think.  
  
Jess noticed that something was wrong. Rory was quite for a long time now and he had no idea of why. He looked at her anxious, waiting to know why she was that way and waiting to know her next question.  
  
"So, any other questions?" he asked gently.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. Maybe later. You?" she asked thinking that his answer would be 'no'.  
  
He would never ask her this kind of thing, of her relationship with Dean. But now that she'd offered he couldn't let the chance pass away.  
  
"How long did you two dated?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him a little surprised, "Something like a year and a half. But we had a break."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" he looked confused.  
  
"Yeah. He said that he loved me and I didn't answer so he broke up with me. Then he thought I was with another boy...but we made up."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, I know that the chap are really short, but I'm trying to improve that, but I need to know what do you think...so please review and I promise that next chap will be better and hopeful longer 


	5. Satan, Mary and Tempting Proposals

"Oooh...Rory Gilmore with other boy? Another prince charming?" he teased.  
  
"I wouldn't say that...," she said laughing.  
  
" So, what happened between you and Satan?" he asked astonished.  
  
"Nothing much..." she tried to change the subject.  
  
"Come on, Rory. It's not like I'll tell bag boy", now he was really curious.  
  
"Swear?" she asked.  
  
"Just like a Boy Scout."  
  
"Well, when Dean and me were having a break Tristin and I kind have kissed", she said quite.  
  
"Did you cheated o bag boy?" he asked almost laughing.  
  
"No!" she yelled, "We're having a break!"  
  
"Okay, okay. So, what happened with Tristan, isn't it?"  
  
"Tristin", she corrected him.  
  
"Okay, Tristin."  
  
"Nothing. He'd been caught last year stealing a safe and his father sent him to military school."  
  
Jess' face lit up and at the same time shocked. "Stealing a safe?" he repeated slowly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"How did you met him?"  
  
"He was from Chilton. At the first day in school he introduced himself to me and since then he always called me Mary. We're-", she's cut off by Jess' question.  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. He said I was like a saint he called me Mary, like-", and she's cut off again.  
  
"Virgin Mary", Jess ended her sentence laughing.  
  
Rory was trying to be serious, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
Jess thought to himself that he would like to know this guy. Or maybe not, he'd stolen her from her ex-boyfriend and it would be dangerous if he came back.  
  
"Okay, enough. Your turn. Do you love Shane?" she said casually, but seriously.  
  
"No", he answered fast, but without any doubt.  
  
"Well, so why are you with her?"  
  
"It's complicated..." How he could possibly answer her?  
  
"How complicated?"  
  
"Very complicated."  
  
Rory stood quite for a second and then started to smile.  
  
"Let's make a deal. You explain to me this 'very complicated' thing and I'll answer you one single question."  
  
He smiled. "How tempting! A very complicated explanation for a single question!" he said sarcastic.  
  
Rory looked deep into his eyes. "You can ask any, ANY thing you want. I'll be totally honest with you just in this one question!"  
  
He stopped smiling. "Now this proposal is tempting!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey people, how are you? Well, does anyone have an idea about what he would ask? Cause I have one idea, but I think it could be better so write me some questions and maybe I change my mind about the question. 


	6. The Question

He couldn't believe in her proposal. It was truly tempting, but what he would ask?  
  
He had so many questions! If she ever liked or loved him? If she did, she still does? What she was going top say when she went to the diner and tried to talk to him about their kiss? Why she had broke up with Dean? Oh, God! He had so many questions!  
  
And even with so many questions and wanting to know the answers, would he be capable to explain to her why he was dating Shane?  
  
It's not that he didn't want to tell her how much he loved her, and that he was trying to move on but what he would do if she didn't respond in the way he hoped?  
  
It was too risky. But the way she was angry with him when he didn't let her talk to him in the diner and her words in the diner, 'it was not what I was going to say'.  
  
What she wanted to say? There was just one way to know... and it was asking her.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was going to do.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked straight in her eyes.  
  
"Okay. That's the deal. One honest answer, 100% truth and I'll explain to you why I am dating Shane. Right?"  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
She didn't know what expect. But she had made the proposal, now she had to go 'till the end.  
  
She opened her eyes, "Right."  
  
"Okay. This is my question: Why did you kiss me?" he said quite.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he repeated.  
  
"This is your question? Are you sure about that? You won't change your mind?" she asked trying to make doubts in his mind.  
  
But what was really happening was that she didn't want to answer that question.  
  
She had promised him she would be totally honest with him and no matter what she would.  
  
But to answer that question she'd have to pass through a lot of feelings that had haunted her all summer.  
  
And that she tried to show to him at the diner, when he told her he's dating Shane.  
  
She didn't know if she could pass through all this once more and at the end lose him again.  
  
He was afraid too. The way she'd asked if he was sure, it seemed she knew he wouldn't like the answer.  
  
But he had to know.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. That's my question."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
A/N: Hope u like it. Please review! 


	7. Explaining the Unexplainable

Explaining the Unexplainable   
  
They both stood staring at each other.  
  
"So…"  
  
"So…", she repeated him.  
  
"The answer is…"  
  
"Jess, I kissed you because it's what I wanted"  
  
"Yeah, but why?"  
  
"It's complicated…"  
  
"So it is why I am with Shane"  
  
"That's why it's complicated"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That would be much easier with you weren't with Shane?"  
  
"What Shane has to do with all this? Rory, just tell me why you did what you did", he said a little too rude.  
  
"Because I wanted you. Because I loved you. That's why", she said in just one breath.  
  
"Wh-What?", he was so confused, it couldn't be true.  
  
"You told me to be 100% honest with you, so I was. Now it's your turn. Just tell why Shane s your girlfriend and we both can go to our own ways", she was so nervous. All she wanted was run away, just like she did at the wedding.  
  
He didn't say a word. He's in pure amusing. She had no idea that he loved her. She just didn't get it.  
  
He leaned to her and their lips met. They started a passionate and still soft kiss. It's all so perfect that   
they couldn't break the kiss, they couldn't get away from each other.  
  
Well, time flies, eventually they broke apart. She was so dizzy, and so was he. They could just smile. But after a few seconds her smile faded.   
  
"So, why Shane is your girlfriend?"  
  
Jess laugh. She was jealous of him! He couldn't believe that the perfect, lovely and innocent Rory Gilmore was jealous of him with another girl.   
  
But she didn't laugh, and he saw it's serious. So he smiled and started.  
  
"Okay, but you have to see it from my point of view. I come to this town, with all this odd people, and in the middle of all this craziness, I found the town's princess, Ms. Politely and bookworm. We started to be friends, but she's obviously every-guys-dream. And I'm a guy. But then I found out the most probable thing, she already has her guy. An idiot. A jerk. Mr. Bag Boy. And she seems to be happy with him, but it couldn't be. He's not her type! He doesn't like books, he doesn't know who's Bjork! But I can't do anything about it, right? So, I'm just her friend, and I keep tryin' just to stay that way. But the worst thing happen, I hurt her. And nobody can forgive me, and even if someone could, I couldn't. So I comeback to hometown. Hell. And the last thing that I could expect turns to be true. She comes after me. And eves doesn't sayin' it, she forgives me. Now I'm in a quandary, I'm in hell and nobody cares about me. And I can stay here or comeback to this crazy town where everybody hates me, except for this one girl. And it makes me comeback. Now, this is the problem. When I was comin' back I didn't expect for a reception so warm. And after this girl kiss me she just ran away, just like that. Oh yeah, and she ask me to keep a secret, to don't tell a word about our kiss to anyone. She goes to her travel and spent six weeks away from me without one call, one letter, nothing. And then comeback to her boyfriend. And yeah, she still has a boyfriend. And even with all this she doesn't want me to move on, I don't, find someone?"  
  
He sight. "Okay, that's it. So-" But then he looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears. "Oh, God. Ror, I didn't meant to say it like that, it's just that-"  
  
"I know. Just the truth. But still, I don't know. I mean, I meant to write you, ya know. It's just too hard. What would I say? 'I'm sorry I kissed you and ran away?' I'm just, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She started to cry.  
  
He held her and strokes her hair. "It's okay, baby. It's okay." 


	8. Okay now

10 minutes later Rory stopped crying while Jess consoled her. She finally felt like things would be okay.   
  
"So…we're okay now?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"And you and Shane?"  
  
"If you're sure that that's what you want, I'll break up with her tomorrow"  
  
"I don't want you to break up with her, but I want to be with you-"  
  
He cut her off, "Well, if you don't want me to break up with her, so I guess I'll have two girlfriends…"  
  
She pats him on the arm.  
  
"Hey, I really didn't mean that. Like I was saying, I want to be with you, but I can't be with you if you're with her"  
  
"I know, I know…I'll break up with her tomorrow"  
  
"Good, I mean, not good, but-"  
  
He kisses her as she wrap her arms around his neck. She breaks apart.  
  
"What's that for?", she asks a little dizzy.  
  
"Anything to shut you up"  
  
"Hey, if you start to be like this you can keep that Shane and I'll go away"  
  
"Nah", he says wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think I have just what I want"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah", he gets up pulling a hand for her, "Come on, I'll walk you home"  
  
"Don't bother. You don't have to"  
  
"I know. But I want to"  
  
"Okay then" They walk, hand in hand, all way to Gilmores' home. On the porch…  
  
"Here we are"  
  
"Yea, here we are", Rory says a little uncomfortable, "So, you'll break up with her, right?"  
  
He smiles, "Right, when you got at the diner tomorrow, I'll be a single man"  
  
"Just 'till I get there"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Well, that's what I hope, I mean…"  
  
He leans close to her and hugs her, whispering on her ear, "I'm already your boyfriend, Rory. Tomorrow we'll just make it official"  
  
"I have to go"  
  
"Me too. See you tomorrow"  
  
"Sure, to make it official"  
  
He laughs, "Of course, to make it official"  
  
She enters the house grinning to herself  
  
"Mom? Mom?"  
  
"Kitchen!", Lorelai yells  
  
"You have no idea about what happened", she says as she pours herself a cup of coffee  
  
"What? Let me guess! Traylor said that he's a woman! No, it'd just happen in my dreams. Miss Patty said she doesn't want another husband. No, Taylor's choice would be more probable. Oh, oh! You went to Luke's and he sent me a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have to. Believe me"  
  
Lorelai sits and Rory hands her a cup of coffee  
  
"Me and Jess"  
  
"You and Jess what? Oh! Don't tell me you're pregnant!", Lorelai says almost having a heart attack.  
  
"No, no! Are you crazy? It's not that!"  
  
"Oh my God. Never do that again to me. Ever"  
  
Rory laughs  
  
"So, you and Jess what?"  
  
"We, re together", she says with a grin  
  
"And that's good?"  
  
"Yeah, that's good. That's very good. In fact that's great"  
  
"Okay, you're happy, so I'm happy for you"  
  
"You could pretend better. You lie so well to grandma"  
  
"I'm sorry honey. It's hard to think that you're not with Dean anymore, so imagine how hard it's to think that you're with Jess now"  
  
"Well, we're, but officially just tomorrow. He's to break up with Shane first"  
  
"Who's Shane?"  
  
"The girls who he's dating"  
  
"He has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And you're his girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"He has two girlfriends? Wow, what does this guy do? He's good!"  
  
"He's two girlfriends just 'till tomorrow"  
  
"What will happen tomorrow? He'll find his third girl? Better the first and the second have a bonus!"  
  
"Mom, he'll break up with her tomorrow"  
  
"You sure he will?"  
  
"Mom, don't tell anybody, but I think I love him and he's goin' to break up with her, so, could you please give him another chance? He'll do good this time"  
  
Lorelai looks away, close her eyes, open them again and sight. "It's like I said, you're happy, so I'm happy"  
  
They hug lovely  
  
"But if he hurts you I'll kill him, painfully"  
  
"I'll let him know"  
  
"Great. I think it's bed time"  
  
"Yeah, I guess"  
  
they both get up and go to the livin' room  
  
"Mom?", Rory asks as Lorelai is goin' upstairs. She turns around, "Yeah, baby?"  
  
"Thank you. I love you"  
  
"Love you too. Good night"  
  
"Night" 


End file.
